


Malfoy Inquiries

by Socrates7727



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Private Investigator Draco Malfoy, Private Investigators, Rivalry, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socrates7727/pseuds/Socrates7727
Summary: Harry had heard, of course, that Draco Malfoy had gone into the private investigator business after resurfacing a few years back. The Ministry had been rife with rumors of all the elusive, high-end cases Malfoy had recently solved, and Harry had no doubt that those rumors were carefully crafted bullshit spread by the 'detective' himself.At first, everyone had been itching for any information that could be found about Malfoy's new business. Harry had fallen prey to that same curiosity—purely because he was surrounded by it day in and day out, not because he had any interest in it himself—and had taken some morally grey avenues to learn what he could.Ultimately, he had discovered that the Ministry was an absolute shitshow when it came to anything non-magical. There were no forms, no permits, and no qualifications required for someone to be a private investigator and, unless they did something inherently illegal, they could remain utterly invisible.Invisible, until they're assigned to the same case.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Malfoy Inquiries

AN I don't own HP or any of the characters! I plan to expand this and already have a few more scenes written so I hope to update as promptly as possible.

No content warnings yet, enjoy!

* * *

Harry had heard, of course, that Draco Malfoy had gone into the private investigator business after resurfacing a few years back. The Ministry had been rife with rumors of all the elusive, high-end cases Malfoy had recently solved, and Harry had no doubt that those rumors were carefully crafted bullshit spread by the 'detective' himself.

At first, everyone had been itching for any information that could be found about Malfoy's new business. Harry had fallen prey to that same curiosity—purely because he was surrounded by it day in and day out, not because he had any interest in it himself—and had taken some morally grey avenues to learn what he could.

Ultimately, he had discovered that the Ministry was an absolute shitshow when it came to anything non-magical. There were no forms, no permits, and no qualifications required for someone to be a private investigator and, unless they did something inherently illegal, they could remain utterly invisible.

In a less official capacity, private investigators operated in what should have been a very public way. They had to advertise, meet with clients, and they had to stamp their names on every tiny success to build credibility. Draco Malfoy did none of these things. Instead, Malfoy seemed to operate solely by word of mouth and to very selectively take on clients. He had no room to be picky—Harry could gather that from his financial records, which the Ministry was incredibly meticulous about—and yet a case solved by Malfoy Inquiries made the papers once a year at best.

Maybe Malfoy threatened his clients into secrecy? But that didn't make any sense. Malfoy would want the publicity because past testimonials were the only form of currency when it came to reeling in new clients. It was more likely that the clients themselves demanded confidentiality and Malfoy merely obliged them. Just from the few that Harry had heard of he could gather that Malfoy worked in some very high-profile circles.

Of course, none of this really mattered. Malfoy could do what he liked and Harry was content to let him be a little blond git however he wanted because, after all, it was of no consequence to him. The former Death Eater understandably kept far away from any Aurors, so it was unlikely that he would ever even run across the blond in person again.

Until Petra Magnolis had gone and ruined it for everyone.

She was a widow, aged 57, and she was as close to pureblood as one could get without actually being one of the sacred twenty eight. Though the list and many of its prejudices had been thrown out after the war, the wealth remained within the older families that hadn't been wrought by reparation fines. It was understandable that she would be drawn to someone like Malfoy.

Harry couldn't say for sure, but he was fairly certain that Malfoy still had the same snobby, aristocratic grace that he had when they were children. The blond had always bled good etiquette and carried himself like a prince. Nothing could change Malfoy's arrogance—Harry was sure of that.

But Petra fucking Magnolis had just had to have someone she considered 'competent' work on the case. She was a grieving mother, which Harry constantly had to remind himself, and she was entitled to her concerns but she didn't have to go on about how stupid they all were and how the entire Ministry was colluding to sweep her son's death under the rug. She definitely didn't have to scream it at them while they were just trying to conduct an investigation.

Hiring outside help was something they honestly should have expected. Harry had thought of it in a fleeting, apathetic way and if he'd bothered to consider it he might have even expected Malfoy to be her choice. He hadn't, though, so he was entirely caught off guard when he walked into the now familiar parlor and saw a man with platinum blond hair sitting beside the woman.

"Malfoy?" A head shot up, and those piercing grey eyes Harry had spent a year and a half of his life obsessing over met his own. His throat closed, and he couldn't remember how to form words. He should say something—he knew he should, if only to show the blond that his presence didn't bother him in the least, even though it did—but thankfully Mrs. Magnolis beat him to it.

"Auror Potter! Please tell me you've come with some sort of news about the case and not just another routine questionnaire?" Harry had in fact come with another set of questions and forms for Mrs. Magnolis to fill out, but he abandoned them in the briefcase he'd brought. It was a routine part of the investigation and never something they skipped, considering the woman was their only witness, but Harry suddenly felt the need to be far more impressive than a few forms. Malfoy was sitting there, after all, just looking at him and waiting for a response. He would just tell Kingsley that the witness was uncooperative and try again later.

"No, no forms today Mrs. Magnolis. I see you've decided to bring in a… family friend?" It was a low blow and Harry wasn't proud of it, but it felt good to see the way Draco's jaw tightened, as if he was physically biting his tongue.

"No, I'm afraid you're mistaken," Mrs. Magnolis said politely, but with an undercurrent of irritation. "The Malfoy family and I have been acquainted for years, yes, but I've asked Mr. Malfoy here in a professional capacity. He will be conducting his own investigation separately from the Ministry. I do hope that isn't a problem, Auror?"

It was Harry's turn to bite his tongue. He wanted to go off on her about how stupid it was to involve an outsider like Malfoy, let alone to do it without consulting the Aurors on her case. This was his job, though, not a bar fight so he merely forced a smile.

"Of course not. We welcome all forms of collaboration in the Auror department because, after all, whatever gets to the truth faster is best, isn't it?" Both Mrs. Magnolis and Malfoy smiled at that, as if social constraints mandated that they agree with him, but Mrs. Magnolis clicked her tongue.

"Ah, again you are mistaken, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy will not be working with you, he will be looking into things privately. Without Ministry interference. I trust you can stay out of his way?" Harry wanted to hex her. He gave them both a sickly sweet smile and decided he had had quite enough of this snobby bullshit for the time beings.

"Of course, whatever you feel is best. Although, I must tell you that if Mr. Malfoy interferes with the investigation we are conducting, I am afraid that will likely result in criminal charges for obstruction of justice. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy is already well aware of that, though, isn't he?" Malfoy merely blinked, regarding him impassively, but Harry had already gathered his briefcase and was halfway out the door. "Oh, and it's Auror Potter, Mrs. Magnolis. I'll send someone in shortly to take your statement."

With that, he excused himself into the nearby kitchen where he found the Auror base that had been set up. Crosby was sitting at the small table meant for preparing ingredients and, since it was sized for a house elf, looked quite ridiculous. Even that wasn't enough to lift Harry's mood, though.

"Oi, what's got you up in arms, Potter?" Harry grumbled and took one of the bagels that someone had brought for the team. It was stale, and only pissed him off more.

"Bloody git…" he mumbled, half talking into the bagel. Crosby raised an eyebrow at him and set down the paperwork he'd been reviewing.

"The bagel, you mean?"

"Yes, the bagel, Crosby, don't you know you should always insult your food before eating it? No, I mean Malfoy!" He was being an ass and he knew it, but he also didn't particularly care. Crosby was good-humored and wouldn't take it personally. Harry would take him out for drinks later to apologize.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. I tried to firecall you this morning to let you know but your assistant said you were out of the office. What did he say?" Harry glared even harder at the bagel. Malfoy hadn't said a bloody word and that made it even worse somehow. What gave him the right to waltz in like he owned the place and start demanding that the Aurors stay out of his way? Well, Mrs. Magnolis had actually said that… But he had no doubt that the sentiment was shared.

"It doesn't matter, just keep an eye on him if you can. How's the case looking?"

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!! Any feedback/comments are greatly appreciated and I hope to update soon!


End file.
